fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Hunny Burgers From Mars!!!
Hunny Burgers From Mars!!! is an episode of Season 2 of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh. Plot Pooh and Tigger are serving free Hunny Burgers, and everyone seems to be happy, except for Piglet, who reveals he never had a Hunny Burger. Pooh does all he can to convince Piglet to try one, but Piglet refuses. After many failed attempts, Piglet explains he won't try a Krabby Patty because he is convinced they're actually aliens from Mars that will eradicate all of mankind and that the Hunny Burger is their spaceship. Pooh laughs and tells him he's been making Hunny Burgers for a long time and not once have they ever taken over the world. He encourages him to try at least one. Piglet reluctantly tries a Krabby Patty, but then he passes out. In the hospital, Piglet wakes up and the doctor tells her she is allergic to Hunny Burgers. Pigldt realizes he was right about Hunny Burgers being evil aliens. Meanwhile, Rabbit signs a deal with rich entrepreneur (and former child actor) Baby Doll to expand the Hunny Burger into a franchise by building more restaurants. When Piglet leaves the hospital, he is shocked to see there are now 1,000 Hunny Burger restaurants. Piglet warns everyone not to eat at any of the Hunny Burger for fear they will be consumed by Hunny Burgers. Baby Doll informs Rabbit about the success of the new Hunny Burger restaurants and tells him they are expecting a new commercial with Pooh as the main star. Pooh is honored to be in the new commercial (but only after seeing the enormously big honey pot). When Pooh to get himself ready for the commercial, Baby Doll reveals himself to be Marvin the Martian in disguise, who intends on using the multiple Hunny Burger restaurants as part of his plans to take over the world. Piglet continues protesting when Pooh tells her that enough is enough, but Piglet is confident he is right about Hunny Burgers being evil. The next day, one of the Hunny Burger restaurants is welcoming its 1,000,000 customer, and tons of people flock all at once so they could be it. Piglet tells them it's all a trap, but Pooh, completely fed up with Piglet's "paranoid conspiracies" tries to prove to her once and for all that Hunny Burgers are not evil. Upon doing so, Pooh becomes the 1,000,000th customer and is given a free Hunny Burger, which latches onto his face. Then, hunny tentacles burst out and turn Pooh into a zombie. Suddenly, Piglet wakes up and realizes there is only one Hunny Burger and that Pooh is not a zombie. The doctors tell him that he had been hallucinating the entire event. Piglet vows never to eat honey again, and Tigger is thrilled that he isn't the only one that doesn't like honey. Unbeknownst to everyone, Marvin the Martian is revealed to actually exist. Characters * Piglet * Baby Doll * Marvin the Martian Trivia * BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 originally wrote this episode for a cancelled SpongeBob reboot, SpongeBob's Tide Crew, and would have therefore featured Velver Whelks as the main character. Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh reboot